Enticement
by Salomedancing
Summary: What happened to Luna Lovegood after she was abducted from The Hogwarths Express.


Most people who met Luna Lovegood saw just the dreamy eyes and the odd comments and forgot one important fact about her; that she had been sorted into Rawenclaw, and no fools were ever sorted into that house. One might, with all things considered, assume that Luna was well aware of that. Or perhaps not. Either way, it didn't took her long to realize all the implications of being abducted from the train and when she was brought, not to Azkaban, but to a beautiful room in a large manor house, she rather thought she understood what was in store for her. Not torture, but seduction, by any means possible, to bring a pure-blooded witch into the proper fold.

The first attempt was laughable. Draco Malfoy stepped into her room with badly disguised reluctance and to deal with him was easy. Luna only smiled and said in a bright voice: "I was just thinking of my favourite animals. I rather think they are ferrets- don't you just adore them too, Draco?"

He slammed the door very hard when he left.

Narcissa came next. She touched Luna's hair and told her how beautiful it was and she said how she had always longed for a daughtefr. Luna looked at Narcissa's perfect up do and thought about her own mother who often had forgotten to brush her hair on days on end when she was engulfed in one of her experiments. And she begun to prattle, talking about ___Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and other interest8ing beasts until Narcissa's eyes glazed over and she excused herself, never to return._

___It didn't surprise Luna that it was Lucius Malfoy who came next. The bid for friendship had been feeble and Narcissa's try on mothering had not been heartfelt either, but in Lucius Luna could sense something else. He was smooth and polite and took her out into the garden, that really was breathtakingly lovely, but underneath the polish there was intent, hard and eager. Lucius wanted desperately to succeed and Luna could feel a stirring of fear. But she just looked at the flowers, allowing Lucius to pour out cadences of flattery into her ears. She didn't really respond until he sat her down on a marble bench, seating himself much too close to her. His hand tilted her head back and he bent down over he and Luna said:_

_"__Do you want to kiss me?"_

___Lucius looked a little taken aback over suck straightforwardness, but smiled and nodded, murmuring how beautiful she was and how much he had wanted that since the first time he saw her. And Luna smiled sunnily back and answered with as much scorn that she could muster:_

_"__But you are so old!"_

___He flushed deeply and suddenly there was nothing benign over his face anymore. He rose and dragged Luna up with a hard grip around her arm, marching her back to the house without a word. The fear Luna had felt grow a little stronger, she had counted on her value as a hostage to prevent Lucius from hurting her, but now she didn't felt so sure anymore. When she stumbled he didn't slow down, and she was almost dragged, not back to the room, but downstairs, down into a cellar, where an old man, Mr Ollivander, she saw, looked up at her from a bed of straw. _

___To her relief Lucius left her there, down in the dark dampness. It was not so bad. Mr Ollivander had a sharp mind and though he was weakened by the torture he had endured, his tongue was as sharp as ever. For a while they were not bothered. Food and drink were not particulary good, but nearly adequate and every day that no one came to see them, was another day of reprieve. Luna knew that, knew that one eventually someone would come for her and then the hard part of her imprisonment would begin._

___Lucius came back, eventually. He stared at her with glittering eyes and pulled her to her feet. His hand closed around her throat, almost choking her. "Your father has run up his usefulness and is now enjoying a little stay at Azkaban and that means that you have run out of goodwill. When the Dark lord sees it befitting I will ask for you. And the you will learn a lot about the proper behaviour toward your superiors. "_

___Luna looked serenely back. "But not yet, right? Because he is still more than a little angry for breaking that prophesy, isn't he?"_

___The hand around her throat tightened its grip before he released her. "It will change", Lucius said softly. "It will change and then, perhaps, you won't be so calm any more."_

___He left again. Luna sat down beside Mr. Ollivander who patted her on the arm. She smiled at him. "Did I ever tell you what my father thought about the real reason there are so many Thestrals in the Forbidden Forest?"_

___End_


End file.
